


The Road To The Heart

by julesbeauchamp



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Claire Beauchamp - Freeform, F/M, Jamie Fraser - Freeform, Modern AU, Outlander - Freeform, The Bridges Of Madison County, jamie x claire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesbeauchamp/pseuds/julesbeauchamp
Summary: When photographer Claire Beauchamp get lost on the road in the Scottish Highlands and drives down a road to a recluse farm to ask her way, her life is changed forever.





	1. Prologue: The Highlands

**Author's Note:**

> The Bridges Of Madison County is one of my favorite movie, and as I was watching it again last night, I imagined Jamie and Claire instead of Robert and Francesca. Enjoy <3

_**July 1970,** _

  Claire Beauchamp was a lot of things: a traveller, a lover of books, a photographer but, right now: she was lost in the middle of the Scottish Highlands with no real idea of where she was.    
She drove in circles for awhile before admitting to herself that she was indeed unaware of the right way to go.

She had to acknowledge the scenery was dreamy and the boiling July afternoon was a rare occurrence for the usually grey and rainy Scotland. The light was a photographer's dream and the light breeze was more than welcome with in this heat.

A photographer for National Geographic, Claire spent most of her time travelling the world for to shoot stories for the magazine. Kenya, Vietnam, Syria, places she had immortalised with her lens and visited in her youth. Orphaned at a young age, she lived with her Uncle Lamb, an archaeologist, all over the place and after his death, it was natural to her to keep doing so.

Claire never wanted a conventional life with a husband and children: she tried, at just nineteen, by getting married to Frank, a history teacher and colleague of her uncle she had met in London, for awhile but she soon realized, it wasn't right for her. She thought he could be the bridge to a traditional life but Frank wanted her to a stay at home and to be a pretty silent thing he could parade around college parties and luncheons.

One morning, she packed her few belongings and never looked back.  

She first worked at the magazine’s offices as a secretary for one of the editors and one day, showed him the pictures she had taken during her travels with Lamb, that's how she got her start. 

Five years later, here she was, on another adventure: Scotland.

She briefly came here with her uncle when she was a child but couldn’t remember much. She had to admit the scene took her breath away and Claire didn't mind being lost, she always found it was the best way to discover the surroundings of a place. 

She kept on driving for a while, windows open and curls going wild with the wind, until she came across a property with a north facing tower: it looked like she stepped through time back in the 18th century.

Claire stopped the car and stepped out. The property seemed to be empty and she decided to walk around and explore a bit to find someone. 

"Are ye lost, lass?" Asked a voice behind her, with a thick Scottish accent.

She turned around and there, stood a 6ft4 tall man with fiery and eyes as blue as the sea. 

She blinked at the sight, a drop of sweat going down her neck "I, uh yes. I think I’m lost"

"Ah, a Sassenach" he said dryly “ are ye suppose to be in Scotland?” 

She nodded and smiled  

He whipped his forehead with a towel and said “Well, ye’re not that lost” 


	2. Conversation With a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When photographer Claire Beauchamp get lost in the Scottish Highlands and drives down a road to a recluse farm to ask her way, her life is changed forever.

         Jamie Fraser remembered the exact moment he knew he was in trouble.  
It wasn’t when he saw the stranger from behind and her glorious arse, or when she turned, a wild mass of curls framing her face and eyes the colour of whisky. Jamie Fraser knew he was in trouble, the moment she smiled.

Skin as pale as ivory, she was wearing a black tank top, clearly, without a bra, her nipples staring at him right in the face, dirty converse and a well-loved washed off Levi’s rolled at the ankles. He took much longer than necessary to examine her and noticed the camera she was holding.

She cleared her throat “As I said, I’m a bit lost. I’m looking for a set of standing stones called Craigh Na Dun?”

“Oh aye, it’s no verra far from here” he smiled “I can take you” he blurted “Or I can tell you. I can take you or tell you, it’s up to you. I don’t care, either way.” he added trying to be more nonchalant.

Claire smiled, finding his sudden nervousness charming “Well If I’m not taking you away from anything, that would be very nice”  

He shook his head “Nay. I was just going to have some iced tea then tidy the hay, but that can wait. I just need to get my t-shirt”

Claire watched as he turns and headed back to the house, of course, she had noticed his bare chest, he seemed to have been sculpted by the gods and she wondered how her terrible poker face didn’t give away how painfully attractive she found him. Or maybe it did?

She shook her head and went back to her truck to make room for the tall Scot.

Jamie approached the truck and on the door, he read:  
BEAUCHAMP PHOTOGRAPHY, LONDON.

Claire was clearing away paper cups, banana peels, paper bags,  
photography equipment. In the back, Jamie noticed a cooler and a big duffel bag .

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting company” She smiled “Okay, all set”

Jamie smiled and they both got into the truck.

She turned to him “Now, where are we going?”

“Out, then right,” He said as she started the engine and followed his instructions.

They drove in silence for a bit, Jamie quietly appreciating the sight of the stranger next to him and her wild curls in the wind.

“Pretty country” She finally said

Jamie nodded “Aye”

“There’s a wonderful smell around here, very particular. Do you know what I mean?” She smiled, keeping her eyes on the road.

He frowned “Not really”

“I can’t describe it, it’s very rich, earthy kind of… alive… No, that’s not right. Can you smell it?” She asked again.

He shook his head, amused at her observations “Maybe it’s because I live here, lass”

“Yes, that must be it. It’s a great smell”

“So, ye are English and ye live in London?”

“Well, though my studio is in London, I’m rarely there. I travel most of the time for work and before I got married, I lived all over the place with my uncle so I’m used to a life on the road”

“Oh, I see. Ye’re a photographer then? I noticed yer wee camera when I first saw ye” He omitted to add the camera wasn’t the only thing he noticed then.

“I am” She smiled  "That’s why I’m here, actually. To photograph the beautiful landscapes of the Highlands"

“Ah, that’s why ye wanna go to the stones, I thought ye wanted to see the fairies”

She grinned “The fairies who take people away right?  I read about that”

“Aye, Scots do love their legends and superstitions”

“Are you going to tell me your name at some point?” She gave him a quick look and smiled

“Ye should wonder where are my manners, I’m James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser but everyone calls me Jamie” He smirked

She chuckled, a sound he was not likely to forget anytime soon “Well, nice to meet you, Jamie, I’m Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, but please lose the Elizabeth I’m not the Queen”

He smiled and watched her “and yer husband doesn’t mind ye being gone so much?”

“It’s not an issue, I’m not married anymore”

A weird sense of relief passed through him but he quickly shook it away   
“Oh I’m sorry”

“Don’t be, I got married too young and it wasn’t right. It’s better this way. I have all the freedom to do as I please and go where I want” She smiled “are you married?”

Jamie was overcome by the idea of such freedom that he almost didn’t hear her question.

“Uh, well we have this tradition here to handfast, and I am with my high school girlfriend, we are to be marrit’ in the fall”

“I didn’t know about this tradition” She reached over with one arm, brushing slightly against his thigh. She opened the glove compartment and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter “Like one?”

Jamie, who never really smoked, accepted “Sure”

He took a cigarette out of the pack and Claire flicked open the lighter and ignited it.He leaned over, the road was bumpy and a breeze blew through both windows. He cupped his hands around her to shelter the flame and he felt her skin for a brief moment. He sat back and enjoyed the ride and his cigarette as Claire lighted up hers.

“So, you have been living here all your life?”

He coughed a bit at of the unfamiliar feeling of the smoke in his throat and felt like a teenager trying to impress a girl “Aye, and I never really left, only to go  to France for two years in the army but that’s about it” He looked at the road “ye can park here, the stones are up there”

She stopped the car, they both exited and Claire took some equipment. “This won’t take long, I will shoot tomorrow morning. I just need to do some prep work.”

“I dinna mind waiting”  He smiled and Claire took her equipment to the stones. Jamie slowly followed her, watching her body move. He caught himself quickly and stopped.  

He leaned against one of the stone as Claire set up her tripod, pointing a viewfinder up as she planned her shots. He watched as she took out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat off her neck and bosom 

“I had no idea it could be this warm in Scotland ” She turned to him as she tied her hair up in a bun, some curls escaping.

He quickly looked around “Aye, it’s rare but it happens”

“Would you do me a favour and go to the truck? Inside that leather bag with  
   the pocket is a package of lens cleaners. Would you grab me one?”

Jamie obliged, grateful for something to occupy him from his thoughts about the lass’ body.

Inside the truck, he scanned for the leather bag. He saw it  
next to a duffel bag. The bag’ zipper was open and he couldn’t help but glimpsed inside as Claire’s personal things – clothes, socks,  
underwear,… this month’s Life magazine and a first edition of Simone de Beauvoir’ The Second Sex were on full display.

He grabbed the leather bag and took the package of lens cleaners.

Back at the circle, Jamie looked for Claire but only found her tripod where she had left it. He walked around and found her, kneeling down at one of the stone, picking up flowers.

“I thought the fairies at taken ye” He grinned

She chuckled “No, sadly. I only found forget-me-nots and I had to pick some up” She got up and removed some dirt from her jeans.

“Thanks for your help, it will only be a couple of minutes” She took the package he handed her and went back to her tripod.  

After a while, the two of them got back into the truck and Claire drove to the estate. The awkwardness of their first meeting had been long gone and the drive was less silent.

Claire claimed the radio stations in Scotland to be awful and he playfully told her she knew nothing about music. They talked a bit more about their upbringing, how they both lost their parents, Claire aged five and Jamie more recently.

They talked about everything and nothing at the same time and like old friends who knew each other’s forever.

Claire’s truck drove down the road, into the driveway and stopped in front of the house.

In two hours, the strange place she thought looked like an old 18th-century painting, and one of his inhabitants were more familiar to her than when she first arrived. She felt a sadness at the idea to leave it all behind her.

She looked at Jamie and handed him the forget-me-nots she had picked up earlier “Well, thank you for all your help Mr. Fraser”

“Jamie, lass” He smiled and took her little offering

“Jamie” she smiled

He nodded and got out of the car slowly, not wanting to say goodbye.

He closed the door, then turned around and asked: “Would you like some ice tea?”

**_TBC_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come <3


	3. Kitchen Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When photographer Claire Beauchamp get lost on the road in the Scottish Highlands and drives down a road to a recluse farm to ask her way, her life is changed forever.

Claire, who agreed to iced tea, got out of the truck and followed Jamie inside. It had been a long time since she wanted to stay somewhere longer than necessary and she wanted to know everything about this man.

She looked around and was mesmerized, if the outside looked like an 18th-century painting, the inside was even more charming. It smelled of wood and fresh flowers, she was in love.

In the kitchen, Jamie opened the door to the garden to let some air in, before making some iced tea. There was this silence. Not the awkward one you find when two strangers just met and don’t know what to say but the one you have between two people so comfortable with one another, they don’t need to talk to fill the space.

You could hear the birds and the criquets outside and the breeze through the door was a welcome sensation on Claire’s boiling skin.  She sat down at the table and watched Jamie carefully making the drink.

“Lemon and sugar?” He asked his back to her, not aware of Claire never taking her eyes off him.

“Yes, please”  

He set the tray on the table and sat down, in front of her with a smile

“Thank you,” She said as she took one glass

Jamie smiled and started to sip his own. He watched her gulp down  
the tea so fast, some of it dribbled down the side of her face and neck, he found it incredibly sexy but didn’t dare to say it out loud.

“Would ye like another one?” He asked half amused and half aroused. Claire Beachamp was doing things to him and he needed to shake the feeling away, quickly.  

She nodded and smiled “ Mind if I smoke?”

Jamie shook his head “Not at all”

Claire lighted up a cigarette as she watched him pour her another glass, never missing a beat of his mouvements. She couldn’t help and eyed his body, his muscles peaked through the t-shirt and he was sweating, making the white fabric see-through. For a quick second, she wondered how his body would feel against hers.

Once he had refilled her glass, he arranged the forget-me-nots she had given him in a little vase and put it on the table.

Watching him, Claire realized she never owned a vase, that she never lived anywhere long enough to justify having such a simple thing. And how at that moment, she wanted nothing so much in all the world as to have a vase of her very own.

Jamie sat down again and his question bringing her back to reality  
“Where are ye staying?”

“In Inverness, a little bed and breakfast but I haven’t checked in yet”

Jamie remembered her duffel bag and his content and his mouth curled up into a smile “And how long?“

"A couple of days, it depends how long it will take me to get good shots” She sipped her iced tea, more slowly this time “Where is your fiancée?”

He had to admit he hadn’t thought of her for a bit “Oh, she is visiting her family this week, they live in Glasgow”

“And you two are together since high school, then?”

He nodded “Aye, it’s been awhile”

“How old are you?”

“I’m twenty-three and ye, Sassenach?”

“I’m twenty-six”  

“And how long have ye been married, if ye dinna mind me askin’?” He leaned back and crossed his arms, watching her.

“Oh not at all, I got married at nineteen and divorced at twenty-one. Told you I was a baby”

“Well I’m twenty-three, it’s no much older”

“No but it’s your high school sweetheart, obviously you want to spend the rest of your life with her”

He wished she knew how obviously wrong she was. Of course, he loved Laoghaire, or at least, he thought he loved her until this morning before the curly headed Sassenach walked into his life and made his world spin.

He realized Claire was a real woman, being unapologetically herself and wasn’t afraid of her sexuality. She was cultured and intelligent and she had seen the world. Laoghaire, on the other hand, never got out of Scotland, her only goal in life was to be married and she was still a girl.

He nodded “Aye”

“What’s she like?”

Her question uneased him a little"She is…very clean"

Claire raised her eyebrows “clean?”

“No I mean, she is clean but she is also other things like she is a horse lover, she is a family person, very caring”

“And clean” She teased

He ran his fingers through his fiery hair and Claire wondered how that would feel “Aye, clean” He chuckled and finished his drink.

“Scotland is a beautiful country, you must love living here”

“I’m a Highlander, born and bred, Scotland is beautiful” he started and looked at her, like he was waiting for her permission to really be honest.  

“I want to live here but I’m young and it would be nice to see the world, a bit”

She smiled “I understand, you can just do it”

“Aye, it’s easier to say than to do, Sassenach” He grinned “I need to take care of this place and my family. Since my parents passed away I’m the man of the estate and people here need me”

Claire just sat there, while Jamie told her how badly he wanted to leave and see the world but at the same time, how stuck he was because people counted on him. His selflessness was touching and she realized how different they were. All she just wanted to do was to hug him and tell him everything would be alright. He was ready to do whatever it takes to look after his family, even if that meant putting his own life on hold.

Jamie found it so easy to talk to her, she was a good listener and he didn’t feel judged. He imagined how it would be like to lay in bed, late at night, Claire tucked in his arms, while he told her stories or simply talked about their day together.

“I dinna mean to sound pitiful about it, thank ye for listening to me” He smiled

“It’s not pitiful, I understand you. I was like that and one day, I decided it was enough and sometimes you need to be a little selfish in order to be happy” She touched his hand, to reassure him"You just want to travel, you will be back here and it’s not like you will abandon your family. You are young, you need to enjoy life a little bit and I’m sure your family would understand"

He nodded and unconsciously stroked her hand “Aye, thank ye”

“It’s alright, don’t be so hard on yourself” she smiled “I should go, it will probably take me some time before I find the city”

Jamie didn’t want her to go and needed to find something, quickly “Would ye like to stay for dinner?” he blurted “There aren’t many choices in town and anyway..you would eat alone and so would I” He looked like a little boy.

She smiled, she didn’t want to leave and his invitation was very welcome “That’s very nice of you. I don’t get many homemade dinners. Thank you”

“I will get some vegetables from the garden and get cooking” He got up and put the empty glasses in the sink

“Do you mind if I put some films in the fridge? The heat is not very forgiving”

“Aye, help yerself” He smiled and disappeared in the garden.  

When she came back, Jamie was cutting some vegetables, the radio was turned on and jazz was playing softly. Claire put the films in the fridge and went over to him.

“Need any help?” She smiled

“Ye can cook ?” He raised an eyebrow

She grinned “No but I can cut vegetables”

He chuckled and handed her a knife “ye can peel the carrots”

“Carrots it is” She stood next to him and started to peel them “so you like to cook?”

He nodded “Aye, it’s verra relaxing"He was talking about the cooking but also about just standing next to her.

” I love to eat, verra relaxing as well" She grinned, mimicking his accent

“Ye have the worst Scottish accent I’ve ever heard, Sassenach” He laughed and gently touched her back as he reached behind her to grab an onion. It was brief but enough to send shivers down both their bodies, despite the heat.

They cooked together, with John Coltrane playing the saxophone on the radio as background noise. Claire set the table and Jamie finished the cooking. They ate slowly, talking about life again and enjoying each other’s company. Jamie was captivated by the tales of her travels as much as he was by her.

Like most scots, he was a born storyteller, Claire was fascinated by the history of Lallybroch, how his father built it for his mother when they had gotten married, how in love they were and how Jamie was proud to be their son. He told her about his sister and her children who lived not very far from here and who married his best friend, Ian. As an only child, she always wondered how it would be to have siblings and smiled at the thought. He was making her laugh so much at stories of his childhood foolery, she couldn’t breathe and he was mesmerised by the sight. She was so full of life, he just wanted to run away with her.

“My stories are funny but yers are far more interesting” He grinned “Ye should write them down and publish them”

“Oh god, no. I’m a terrible writer!” She exclaimed but Jamie didn’t believe her “I’d rather stick to making pictures”

“Making pictures. I like that. Ye really love what ye do, don’t ye?” He smiled

She nodded and smiled shyly “I’m quite obsessed by it, actually”

“Why, do ye think?” He was curious.

“I don’t know if obsessions have reasons. I think that’s why they’re obsessions.”

“Ye sound like an artist”

Her mouth curled up into a smile “No. I wouldn’t say that. National Geographic isn’t exactly the hub of artistic inspiration. They like their wild life in focus and without any personal comment. I don’t mind really. I’m not an artist.”

“I think ye are one, Sassenahc. I dinna care what National Geographic says” She smiled at his words, he was foolish and she loved that.

The hours went by quicker than either of them wished for. They ate some ice cream and Claire helped him to clean up.

When it was time to leave, Claire turned to him and smiled “Thank you for dinner, it was delicious and I had a great time”

“Thank ye for the company, and just between us, ye are the best carrot peeler I ever came across” He grinned

She chuckled and took her films out of the fridge “Glad to hear that” She turned around again and faced him “Well, I wish you all the best Jamie Fraser” She smiled and held out her hand

He took it and brought it to his lips to place a gentle kiss on it “Safe travels, Mistress Beauchamp"He added with a smile.

She flushed, not because of the heat and smiled "Thank you” She slowly took her hand away and gave him a last look before making her way out.

She got into her truck and took a breath, starting the engine. She drove away, wondering how a stranger she had met in the morning made her question her life choices all over again.

Jamie Fraser watched the truck disappear into the night and could swear he heard his heart breaking: it was a sharp sound, neat and quick that left him hopeless. He was in trouble.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on the previous chapters! I really love to write this and I’m glad you guys are enjoying it. Here is chapter 2 <3


	4. Only One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When photographer Claire Beauchamp get lost on the road in the Scottish Highlands and drives down a road to a recluse farm to ask her way, her life is changed forever.

Claire knew the night was going to be a long one. The room for a start looked like something from the 40s, floral wallpapers from floor to ceiling, the air was thick and she couldn't breathe. The bed was making terrible noises everytime she turned but mostly, her thoughts were occupied by a certain Scot and she couldn't seem to escape them.

She replayed the day over and over again, longing for someone she barely knew and would never see again.

Jamie, on the other side, woke up several times to take cold showers. The heat wasn't to blame here. Every time he closed his eyes, he seemed to see Claire, hair wild in the wind, laughing at something stupid he had said or under him, moaning his name, their sweaty bodies tangled and joined.

**_"The moment ye'l l meet the one, son, ye will know immediately"_ **

His father's words echoed over and over again in his head.

Brian Fraser was known to be a romantic, completely under his wife's spell since the moment they had met and Jamie recalled catching his parents always stealing a kiss or an embrace when they thought the children weren't watching. As a teenager, he always found it pretty gross but now, he understood.

He also knew Claire was a wild spirit you couldn't tame and of course, there were Laoghaire and his family. He couldn't throw caution to the wind and abandon everyone for the sassenach, even as gorgeous as she was.

But Jamie needed to see her again.

After another cold shower, he got dressed and drove to Caigh Na Dun. He made his way to the top and stuck a note to one of the stones.  
He felt like a foolish kid and smiled like an idiot, with the little hope he might see her again soon and not solely in his dreams.

Functioning on three hours of sleep, Claire decided to get up early to catch the sunrise. She quickly showered and tied her hair up in a bun, curls escaping as always. Since it was early and already warm, she decided her trusty denim would stay at the hotel and opt for a dress instead. It was a knee-length red wrap dress and she didn't bother with a bra, again.

Adding some sandals, she looked more like someone vacationing in the South Of France than someone who was on her way to photograph stones in the middle of the Scottish Highlands but no one would see her and she didn't care.

She picked up her equipment and drove to Craigh Na Dun. On the way, she realized there was something particular about Scotland that made her heart skipped a beat. The sun was slowly rising and as foreign as the feeling was to her, for the first time, she felt home.

Once at the circle, she parked the car and made her way up to the stones. She set up her tripod and camera and looked for the best angle. Looking in the viewfinder, she noticed a white patch on one of the stones. She frowned and went over to it.

" Would you like dinner again, Mistress Beauchamp? Come by whenever you are done with your wee camera and it'll be ready. - Jamie. "

She smiled and detached the note. She folded it carefully and put it in her camera bag. She knew she shouldn't go but she had to see him one last time before leaving.

She took her time to work, looking forward to dinner and once she had the shots needed, made her way back to Inverness.

Claire took a nap, a shower and put back on the dress. She stopped at the general store to buy a bottle of whisky and noted the concerned look at her appearance. She was probably labelled at hippie around here and that made her laugh.

She made her way to Lallybroch, remembering Jamie's way to pronounce it and smiled. The sky had turned grey and the air was heavy, a storm would break at any moment and it worked as a metaphor for her heart. As much as she wanted him, she couldn't make a move and ruin his life. She knew she couldn't give him what he wanted and he couldn't leave with her, either.

She had a new friend and that was enough. At least, she hoped it would be.

She parked the car and made her way inside the house, as the door was open. "Jamie?" She detected the radio in the kitchen.

Just hearing her voice made him smile, she had come. "Kitchen, Sassenach!"

She appeared a few seconds later, in that glorious red dress and smiled "Hello"

Jamie looked at her and had to steady himself. He blinked and just stared at her

"Everything's okay?" She frowned "You were expecting me, right?" She grinned

"Aye aye" He smiled "Sorry Sassenach, ye look so beautiful it was hard to think for a moment"

She blushed and handed him the bottle "For you. The guy at the store said it was the best one, I don't know anything so apologies if it sucks"

"Thank ye, truly. It's a great one" he smiled and poured them both a glass.

Claire leaned against the cupboard and watched him" How was your day?"

He handed her a glass and smiled "It was alright, I'm glad I did all I needed to do in the garden before the storm breaks tonight"

She sipped her drink and nodded "So am I"

"Ye're done with the pictures then?"

"Yes I have all I need so I'll be gone tomorrow or the day after"

He nodded and finished his drink " Dance wi' me?" He held out his hand to her

She put her glass away and took his hand. He pulled her carefully closer and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck but didn't dare to look up to his eyes. They started to dance as Chet Baker softly sang "The Touch of Your Lips" in the background. They knew some sort of attraction was there but they didn't suspect the lust they were slowly unleashing.

They danced slowly for a while, Claire's head resting against his chest, Jamie's inhaling her intoxicating perfume. She looked up and caught his eyes, he stroked his cheek with his thumb and their mouths were closer than they should have been to be "just friends"

Jamie Fraser knew he was in trouble but didn't seem to care. He wanted her more than he had wanted anything else in his life and she seemed to reciprocate in kind. He lowered his face and whispered "Sassenach, I would verra much like to kiss ye. May I?"

Rationality had always been a trait in Claire Beauchamp's character. She knew the good from the bad, the things she shouldn't do but at that moment, she seemed to forget any moral compass she had and simply nodded.

Even years later, she could still remember the feeling of his lips on hers, she had kissed her fair share of men but Jamie was something else. He tasted of whisky and of all the things she could have with him by her side.

They kept on kissing for a good while, forgetting the music and the dinner sitting on the table, only breaking when the air was necessary. Jamie stared at her breathless, he was in trouble already, he might as well not stop there "Claire, I want ye more than I ever wanted anything else in my life" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, never breaking eye contact with her "Will ye have me?"

Between kisses, Claire whispered "Yes, yes I'll have you" She started to unbutton his shirt, finally she would feel his muscles and the softness of his skin but he stopped her "I need to tell ye something, first"

She tried not to look too concerned and wanted to scream she knew he was engaged and she wasn't asking him any more than one night but her thought was cut short when he softly said "I'm a virgin"

She blinked, from the shock of such a revelation and from the fact that he wanted her to be his first. She couldn't answer him with words, just with kisses.

He took her hand and lead her upstairs, not to his usual room but to the Laird's. He gave her a look, waiting for a silent confirmation of her earlier consent and she smiled.

Claire took his hand and brought it to her dress' opening. He clumsily undid the tie, the wrap dress opened and fell on the floor. She let him contemplate her for a minute before pulling him closer by his belt. She opened it and pulled down his trousers and boxers.

She grabbed his face and brought it to hers to place a soft kiss on his lips. He stepped off his trousers and lifted her up. They kissed passionately while Jamie made his way to the bed. He laid her down and stopped to admire her. She looked better than in his dreams, ivory skin reflecting in the early evening light, her hair loose all around her face, laying in the laird's bed. She belonged there.

She smiled and held out her hand. In a second, he brought it to his lips and kissed it.

Once on top of her, he couldn't think clearly and let her lead. She opened her legs and squeezed his firm buttocks, he looked into his eyes and slid inside of her. He was home.

The rest of the night was divided between making passionate love, resting, their legs tangled together, and more lovemaking. They barely talked, neither of them wanting to spoil the moment.

She drove him crazy and he tried to memorize every feature of her face, every little noise she made and the way she moaned his name during climax because he knew he wouldn't hear it again after that night.

They both silently hoped the day wouldn't rise and the unspoken reality of their lives wouldn't come back but they knew it would eventually happen.

After one last joining, Claire fell asleep into his arms. The storm finally broke and Jamie watched her, as he listened to the rain.

That night had been too short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come for our two lovers.


	5. You Break My Heart With Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When photographer Claire Beauchamp get lost on the road in the Scottish Highlands and drives down a road to a recluse farm to ask her way, her life is changed forever.

Morning arose and reality came with it. The storm from the previous night had cleared the air of the heat and humidity, and was now the perfect temperature: not too warm, not too cold. Birdsong could be heard just outside the window, and was carried into the room on a light breeze. 

 

When Jamie woke, his head felt so full he could barely think. Claire was peacefully asleep next to him, half of her body tangled in the sheets while the other half remained exposed. The activities of the previous night had left her hair a tangled mess, oddly reminiscent of Medusa, he thought. He watched her for a moment, afraid that if he were to touch her she would disappear altogether. So many emotions went through him at once, but mostly, he was afraid. He didn't dare to think of the moment she would have to leave and the fact he would never see her again. 

 

He put on his boxers and made his way downstairs. He cleared away the untouched meal from the night before and got started on their breakfast. Thoughts raced through his mind a mile a minute, it seemed. He couldn't let her go but he also couldn’t ask her to stay, and upon further thinking, he couldn’t have been her only one night stand. There could be a man like him in every city she visited. With that thought eating away at him, he couldn't think of anything else. 

 

Claire appeared in the archway that lead into the kitchen, wearing his shirt and smiling sleepily. "Hi stranger."

 

_ Stranger.  _ He felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, the fear of him being just another name in a long list of men suddenly validated. He clenched his jaw and swallowed. "Aye. Good morning, Sassenach" 

 

She was a bit taken aback by the way he said it, but decided to overlook it. "I slept really well.” She said, making some attempt at conversation.  

 

"Glad to hear it.” He continued to prepare the porridge and kept his back turned to her. "Do ye want some tea or shall we fuck one more time before you leave?" 

 

She flinched, as if the words themselves had slapped her in the face. "Excuse me?" 

 

"I asked ye a question, Claire." He finally turned around to face her. 

 

She crossed her arms over chest, guarded. "Yes, I heard. What’s with the tone?” 

 

"What tone? I'm simply asking ye a question. I was wondering, since I dinna ken how you proceed usually. I dinna wanna upset yer  _ routine. _ " 

 

"My routine...? What on earth are you talking about?!" 

 

"When ye have affairs during yer travels, that's what I'm talking about. Do ye write them? Keep in contact?" He took a step in her direction, his heart pounding in his ears. 

 

She was boiling "How dare you!" 

 

"Well, what else do ye call this? What is this between us, Claire?"

 

"Why is that up to me?! You’re the one who’s engaged and you told me you have no intention of leaving in the first place!”

 

"To do what? To be with someone who doesn’t need anyone to be happy? What would be the point?" 

 

"I was honest with you, Jamie." She didn’t understand why he was so angry, or what she had done to deserve it. 

 

"Yes, of course! Ye’re a free spirit and no one can change that. I understand, really."  He added sarcastically.

 

"Why are you doing this?" 

 

"I'm just speaking the truth. Ye pretend ye aren't scared to death." 

 

"Stop it!" She interrupted.

 

"Ye have no idea what ye've done to me, do ye? And after ye leave, I'm going to have to wonder for the rest of my life what’s happened here, if anything happened at all! I'll have to wonder if ye find yerself in some- some other man's kitchen in France or in Africa and if ye'll sit there and tell him about yer world of good friends and secretly include me in that group.” He continued.

 

"Clearly you don't know me very well, James Fraser… I won't apologize for who I am. I did that with Frank on an almost daily basis and I refuse to start doing it again.”

 

"Ye've carved out this little part in the world for yourself where ye get to be a voyeur; a hermit and a lover whenever ye feel like it while the rest of us are just supposed to feel so  _ incredibly grateful  _ for the brief time ye've touched our lives! Well, go to hell! It isn't human not to feel lonely—it isn't human not to be afraid! You're a hypocrite!" At this point they were face to face, blue waves crashing against the darkest sand. 

 

"I don't want to need you!" She pushed him as hard as she could. 

 

"Why?!" 

 

Tears ran down her cheeks and she said it so softly he wasn’t even sure he heard it. "Because I can't have you."

 

He watched her, his heart breaking as he began to realize that he was wrong. "And If I've done anything to make you think that what's happened between us means nothing to me—that I use men everywhere I go; then I do apologize." She added more audibly. 

 

He looked at her, his vision blurred by unshed tears. He was so hopelessly in love, he could barely find the words. "If I even think about tomorrow, about ye leaving and not seeing ye again, I canna bear it" He kneeled down before her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into the front of her shirt. They were both sobbing, holding onto each other for dear life. 

 

After what seemed like a long time, Jamie rose to his feet and kissed her passionately, pressing her body fully against his. She responded with the same need and urgency, and all of their fears and frustrations turned into an unspeakable need. 

 

He needed to be inside of her, and she needed to feel him. 

 

He ripped her shirt open so violently, the buttons scattering across the floor. She was equally intense with his boxers and their kisses grew hungrier as if they would die without them. 

 

They ended up on the floor, Jamie's mouth was all over her body and she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling softly as his mouth made his way between her legs. He worshipped her with his mouth and she made those wee noises he knew he would never be able to forget. 

 

"Jamie, I need you inside me." She begged.

 

He felt, rather than heard it, and he ached with the same need. Then with one swift motion, he was home. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> More to come, as always <3


	6. The Promises We Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When photographer Claire Beauchamp get lost on the road in the Scottish Highlands and drives down a road to a recluse farm to ask her way, her life is changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for the comments on the last chapters! I truly love to write this and I'm glad people enjoy reading it as much! Let me know how you liked this one <3

The rain had stopped and the birds not yet came out. Jamie and Claire laid in each other's arms on the kitchen floor, a faint smell of burning in the air, silence surrounding them.

"I think the porridge is ruined" Claire finally said

Smiling, Jamie nodded "Aye, it is Sassenach"He kissed her head and held her close "but right now I dinna think I care"  Her hair was a complete mess, and he didn't think he would ever get tired of the sight. There was a tenderness about her, the way she watched him, unaware of all the love those whiskey coloured eyes were communicating. He was not ready to let her go, how could he ever be?

Claire stroked his chest and looked up into his eyes. Hesitating for a second, she finally asked him "Come away with me, Jamie. I want to show you the world and then I promise you, we will come back here"

He watched her for a while, god he loved her so.

The corner of his mouth curled up into a smile and nodded "Aye Sassenach, let's do that"

Smiling widely, she hugged him tight. In a matter of days, Jamie had managed to turn her world upside down and open her heart. She could not let him go.

They held each other, enveloped by promises of a future together. Hope surrounding them.

Stroking her hair back, Jamie spoke softly "Go get yer things at the hotel, I will pack and then we leave, aye?"

She nodded and placed a delicate kiss on the corner of his mouth "Aye soldier"

With Claire gone, Jamie cleaned up the kitchen and made his way to his bedroom.He started to pack up his things, reminiscing about the vision of Claire in this very bed, moaning his name and telling him stories about her travels.

He remembered the time his father told him how he would know he had met the one: Claire was the one.

Finishing up, he brought his bags downstairs and made some food. Thoughts running wild in his head, he started to understand the reality of the situation. His family was counting on him, even Laoghaire. And Jamie Fraser was a man of his words, when he made a promise, he kept it.

What he had with Claire was wonderful but how would it continue in the real world, once their bubble would burst? She was so free, she couldn't compromise for anyone and he couldn't ask her that much. He knew, what had happened between them was something precious, something you should put somewhere and never touch again, to avoid any damage.

She was taking longer than anticipated and his mind kept playing tricks on him. Four days, that's all it took to be completely under her spell. He would never be the same man and yet, he had to.  Thinking the matter through and through, he came to a painful conclusion.

Jamie set up the table and sat down, waiting for Claire to return.

Hearing the truck outside made his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. How was he going to do this?How was he going to renounce to the only person he had ever loved? He took a breath and made his way outside.

Claire got out of the car and gave him a wide grin "I'm all packed up"

"Aye, I thought we could use some food first Sassenach," He said, smiling softly. Looking at him, she simply nodded and made her way inside. The sight of the table set up with a candle on it and flowers made her sick to her stomach for some reason but she stayed quiet. Jamie carefully watched her from the corner of his eyes and served the food.

They ate in an awkward silence, not one they were used to even by only knowing one another for four days. They both knew what was coming.

Claire slowly put her fork down and brought herself to look at him. She waited for him to say something but nothing was coming out of his mouth. He just starred and finally, she spoke, her voice almost cracking "You are not coming with me, are you?"

Gently, he took her hand and she had no strength to take it away. Whatever he was about to say, she knew he would be right. It was crazy to take him away from his family, away from everything and it was selfish.

Caressing her hand slowly, Jamie took a breath "I canna come with you, no. As much as I would like, I made promises I canna break and I canna ask ye to stay here, you would not be fully happy" She didn't say anything, she wanted to scream she could stay and be fully happy with him but instead, she just held his gaze with hers.

"What it is between us is so pure, so wonderful, I canna risk to damage it and I ken ye feel the same"

Getting up in sync, they held each other, sobbing and wasting another dinner. "Why are you always right like that? Damn you, James Fraser" She mumbled against his chest, making him smile sadly.

"I love you, mo nighean donn, now and forever" He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and stroked back her hair, trying to memorize the smooth feel of her curls under his fingers.

"I dinna want ye to be sad, not many people can say they ken something like this. I willna forget it and I will live with ye in my heart for the rest of my life. I can only hope ye will do the same"

She kissed him passionately and whispered softly "I love you, Jamie"

"And I ye, Claire" He cradled her head against him and closed his eyes, for what seemed like a million years and a second at the same time, they sobbed together, fully aware of the cruelty they were both making the other endure and Claire felt like she was suffocating. "I should go now" she finally said.

 _No. Stay with Me._ \- He wanted to scream

"Just a moment, Sassenach" Gently kissing her knuckle, he pulled out a little pouch from his pocket and opened it. Delicately pulling out a pearl necklace, he put it around her neck  "Keep these with ye, I hope they'll remind ye of me"

If only Jamie knew how much she would remember him. She had the habit to take pictures of the people she had met, too afraid she would forget the way they looked but with him, she knew well enough she would never forget. Even if she tried.

She took his face between her palms and gave him a kiss full of love, to which he responded in kind. It grew hungrier and angrier, almost animalistic. In no time, they were on the floor, joining for the last time. Crying, of course, but mostly, gasping for every detail of the other.  

"Thank you, for everything" She whispered breathlessly when they were done.

Gathering the little courage she had left, she sat up, feeling his eyes on hers.  He got up and helped her up, they fixed their states and looked at one another.

She kissed him one last time and headed for the door: she had to leave now or she would never. She wanted to scream but a lump in her throat blocked it. She didn't look behind her because she knew she would have thrown herself at his feet, begging him to come with her or even to let her stay, instead she got into her truck.  

Starting the engine, she could feel the warm tears strolling down her cheeks and she remembered the feeling of being a five years old and hearing her uncle explaining the fact that her parents would never be coming home.

She drove down the road she didn't know existed four days before, finally venturing to give him a look in the rearview mirror.

Slowly, Jamie watched the truck disappearing with his perfect future inside.

He was a coward and a fool.

Images of their first meeting, that smile, those eyes, her laugh. He made his way inside, and for the first time in a long time, Jamie lost complete control of himself and collapsed on the floor, crying like his father, after the death of his mother.

He felt empty as if someone had ripped his heart out of his chest but he was the only one to blame.


	7. On The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When photographer Claire Beauchamp get lost on the road in the Scottish Highlands and drives down a road to a recluse farm to ask her way, her life is changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for breaking your hearts with chapter 5, I really am. I had the hardest time writing this, but hopefully, it fixes it.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Empty. Jamie felt completely empty. 

 

It had been weeks now and it wasn’t getting any better. It would never get better. 

 

After Claire had left, he became a ghost, functioning half properly, working on the farm and ignoring his sister and fiancée most of the time. Jenny knew something was wrong, but she decided not to push it. If he wanted to talk, he would come to her, eventually. She was too busy planning his wedding with Laoghaire, anyway. 

 

For some reason, Jamie Fraser found himself in London. Some errands Jenny sent him for, again, regarding the wedding. That simple word made his stomach turn; the only person he wanted to be married to was Claire. 

 

Claire: the name as sharp as a knife, cutting through his heart.

 

He wondered what she was doing every second of every day. Where would she be in the world? Was she alone? Today was no different, even more so being in London. He seemed to spot her everywhere, but it was just his mind playing tricks on his poor heart. 

 

To make his day even worst, Jamie got lost in the city; he had come twice before and he never seemed to remember his way around. He was in Hackney - that much he knew  - so he decided to stop for a tea at the nearest cafe. 

 

Sitting down at a table on a terrace, he watched the life go by. It was a pretty neighborhood, away from the craziness of tourists and attractions. The day was warm, but the sky was grey, a storm ready to erupt any minute. He missed the rain; it reminded him of Claire and their last night together. 

 

_ Claire.  _

 

As he looked up at the building across the street, he couldn't believe it. 

 

_ Those curls.  _

 

Behind the window, she was standing in front of a mirror and brushing them, cursing, he could tell. The corner of his mouth curled up into a smile imagining her voice. 

 

Then it hit him like an unexpected punch: Claire!

 

She was right there in that house. So very close.  

 

He watched her for what seemed like an eternity, he couldn't detach his eyes from the window. Then, she disappeared!

 

He felt one, two then three drops of rain on his face. The storm had started, but the day had gotten brighter. 

 

It was pouring now and Jamie was staring at the door sign "Apt. 2 - C.E. Beauchamp"- no mistaking that was her place. 

 

Panicked. Scared. He stayed out in the rain far too long, wondering what to do.

 

Finally gathering his courage, he rang the buzzer. 

 

After a few seconds, a British accent on the other side answered: "Come on up!" 

 

Shit. Was she expecting someone? Maybe he could still leave -she would never know. No, he might as well die. 

 

He pushed the door open and made his way to the second floor, still soaking wet. Climbing two stairs at the time, he hurried to the door; he was not going to turn back now. He knocked softly, so softly he feared she had no heard him, his heart was pounding in his ears, everything was so loud, his vision blurry and he was cold. 

 

_Christ._  

 

When the door finally opened, revealing an angel, with crazy curls, framing her face, he fainted. 

 

_________________________

 

Waking up slowly, Jamie thought he had dreamt it all until he felt a soft hand stroking his cheek. He smiled tenderly, realizing it was Claire's. 

 

"Don't do that again!, I thought you were dead!" A warm smile graced her lips, her eyes were moist. 

 

The corner of his mouth curled up into a smile.  "I'm sorry Sassenach, I promise I willna do it again." 

 

He rubbed his head and sat up slowly. "I saw ye from outside and I had to come up, I dinna want to disturb you too long and I'm sorry but I just couldn't..." 

 

His words were interrupted by her lips. 

 

"Claire," he whispered. 

 

He didn't need to add anything; she knew what he was silently asking. Looking into his eyes, she simply whispered, "Please take me home to Lallybroch." 

 

Warm tears ran down his face, but this time they were happy ones. His heart felt lighter and he could only hold her. No more wedding, no Laoghaire, Claire wanted to be by his side at Lallybroch and nothing could make him happier.

 

"Let's get you dry first - I don't want you to get sick!" 

 

"Ye dinna need to find excuses to get me naked, Sassenach," He said, removing his clothes and making her laugh.

 

"I can get you naked whenever I want..." she winked and disappeared in another room. 

 

Jamie took the opportunity to finally study his surroundings. The apartment was open with big windows to let  as much light as possible. It had the bare necessities: a large leather sofa against a wall full of books. Photography equipment was stocked to one side and there was a big glass table covered with negatives and prints. He carefully went through the pictures, studying them. 

 

Leaning against the door frame, Claire watched him for a moment. The tall Scot, in his underwear, looking through her pictures - never in a million years would she have imagined such a scene. She crossed her arms and cleared her voice. "Anything interesting?" 

 

Looking over his shoulder, Jamie grinned broadly. "Ye are a talented one." 

 

Smiling, she walked over to him and wrapped a plaid around his shoulders. "Thanks, they're nothing special though..." 

 

Jamie turned around and enveloped her in his arms and the plaid, "Ye are, mo chridhe"

 

She placed a soft kiss on his chest and simply smiled, "I'm so happy you are here...I never thought I'd see you again." 

 

"I canna be apart from you again," stroking her hair back, he smiled. "Claire, I need to ask ye something." 

 

Nodding, she looked up. "what is it?"

 

"Before I take ye back to Scotland, will ye marry me?"

 

"Of course, James Fraser!" She held his face with her palms and tenderly kissed him. 

 


	8. Mrs Fraser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When photographer Claire Beauchamp get lost on the road in the Scottish Highlands and drives down a road to a recluse farm to ask her way, her life is changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S BACK! Okay, sorry it has been a minute, I was busy writing other things (because I have no self-control) but here’s chapter 7! It’s slightly NSFW (Or at least, I tried haha) Also, it’s not super long but at least it’s something. Enjoy the fluff, they’re going back to Lallybroch soon and it might not last very long..Let me know what you think <3

The wedding took place at the local church near Claire’s apartment, without fuss but lots of love and kisses. The priest had agreed to marry these two fools with the cleaning lady and another woman, who happened to be praying when they arrived, as their witnesses. It wasn’t the ceremony Jamie had imagined when he thought about getting married but he just wanted to marry Claire, as quickly as possible and he knew it had to be done before going back home to Lallybroch or Jenny would get in the way.

He wore a kilt, to Claire’s delight and she wore a white satin slip dress that drove him crazy during the whole ceremony.

> _“I, James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser, take thee, Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part” Smiling, he slid the slim silver band on her finger and brought her hand to his lips to place a soft kiss on it._
> 
> _“I, Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, take thee, James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser, to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part” She slid a similar ring to her own on his finger and grinned broadly._
> 
> _Deep down, she knew this was the right guy._
> 
> _The priest smiled “I now pronounce you man and wife. May God bless this union and you may kiss your bride”_
> 
> _Jamie pulled his wife closer and their lips met, ignoring the cheers behind them and the chaos awaiting in Scotland._

After the ceremony, they had dinner at a pub, enjoying a roast and some whiskey- agreeing it was the perfect wedding menu. Sitting in a booth, Jamie had his strong arm around the new Mrs Fraser and managed to give her little kisses and pecks during the entirety of their dinner- not that she minded. They fed each other, looking like teenagers in love. 

Arriving back at Claire’s studio, Jamie decided to carry her bridal style inside the building, something that made her laugh and kissed him once more. As he closed the door with his foot, the air in the room seemed to have all of sudden evaporated.

Jamie put his bride down and watched her intensely: Claire Fraser in a white dress, hair wild around her face and cheeks flushed from the whiskey they had for dinner was the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed.

Tilting her head to the sigh, she grinned “Wot?” She said in her British accent.

Grinning, Jamie took her hand and pulled her closer “Ye look so beautiful, Mrs Fraser and I canna wait to take this dress off ye” Kissing down her neck, his hands fondle her ass, making her groan.

“You do look rather dashing in that kilt, too darling”  Opening his belt, the kilt fell down on the floor, making Claire grin “but you do look even better out of it”

“Aye, fair’s fair” Jamie carefully slipped the thin straps of her dress down her shoulders, making the dress slid down as well, revealing her breast. She heard him whispering some things in Gaelic she couldn’t understand, but found intensely erotic, and pulled the rest of her dress down, never breaking eye contact with him.

Jamie kneeled down in front of her and pulled down her panties. Looking up at her with a grin, Claire ran her fingers through his fiery locks, leaning against the wall and opening her legs to give him more access. Jamie started to worship her with his mouth, causing her to moan. 

Right before she could climax, Jamie stopped and looked up. 

“Don’t stop!” she rasped, flushed. 

He got up and lifted her up, making his way to the bed. He laid her down and took his time, admiring his wife, smiling from ear to ear “I love ye so,  _mo chride_ ”

“Come here” Taking his hand, she pulled him on the bed and removed his shirt.

In no time, they were kissing and caressing their bodies, reminiscing about their first night together. The yearning was still the same, the need to possess everything about the other but this time without fears. No one would have to leave in the morning. They were a team now, never to be separated.

_That thought only made Jamie harder._

They kissed frantically, over and over again, hands everywhere. Rolling over, Claire was now on top, kissing her husband passionately and giving him full access to her arse- that he fondled happily, groaning.

“God, Claire” His hands cupped her breast and massaged them as he looked into her eyes. 

Slowly, Claire guided him inside of her, his hands sliding now up and down her back. She started to move her hips gently in circles, tilting her head back and feeling Jamie’s eyes on her.

“Jamie…” She moaned softly. 

Sitting up, Jamie’s hands rested on her ass and guided her movements. The sounds that she made drove him crazy, he was not even thinking about his own pleasure at this point, only hers: his only goal was to make her come. His lips giving attention to her breast only increased her noises, nibbling and biting her nipples softly, Claire was slowly coming over the edge and pulled his hair. 

_She was close._

_So close._

_And so was he._

Feeling her orgasm slowly crawling in, Claire increased her movements, cradling Jamie’s head against her. 

They finished in unison, moaning in a passionate kiss and holding each other tightly as if they would disappear in a second. 

Panting, Claire looked into her husband’s eyes and gave him the sweetest smile. She cupped his face in her palms and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose “I love you” She whispered against his lips, making him smile. Jamie rolled them over, grinning and kissed her neck down to her navel, hearing her sight in delight. 

 That night, Jamie showed his wife multiple times of much he loved her, too.

_His Mrs Fraser._


	9. Honeymoon's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire make their way back to Lallybroch and not everyone is please to see the new Mrs. Fraser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3

The train journey back to Scotland had been a quiet one. 

Claire read a book, leaning close to her husband while he spent most of the time watching the landscapes changing, from buildings to misty mountains, an arm wrapped around her, slowly stroking her skin. 

The honeymoon was over, they both knew that and what was coming. Even if Claire was scared, she couldn’t help but hope for the best and Jamie was glad to go back home with his wife. The book was simply an excuse not to have another conversation, about his family and how his sister and former future wife would react to her grand entrance as the new Mrs. Fraser but Claire couldn’t hide much from her husband- _something she was just starting to learn._

“Mo chride, I can hear ye think” Placing a soft kiss on her head, he smiled. He knew how scared she was, to be rejected and to cause troubles but he tried to reassure her. 

She sighed, closing the book and looked up at him “This is going to be a disaster”

“ _Sassenach_ ” He chuckled softly, kissing the tip of her nose “ Jenny is stubborn and aye she will be mad, so will Laoghaire but I’m marrit to ye now and no one can change that.I’m bringing ye home, either they like it or not”  

“ They won’t like it one bit! They expect you to be back with a wedding outfit, not a wife, Jamie.” 

“Claire” He started, seriously. “Laoghaire wasna the right one for me, I always kent it and deep down, Jenny ken it too.”

Nodding, Claire gave her husband a soft kiss and dove back into her book, hoping to find some distractions. 

****

_Lallybroch._

Claire was still a nervous mess as the property came into view but somehow there was something calming about the place, like the feeling when you come home after a trip and you feel peaceful and safe like nothing could happen to you. 

_Home._

This was a foreign sensation for Claire, the idea that she was not a nomad anymore, that she had a house, an actual home. She used to fantasize about such a thing as a child, following Lamb around the world but when Frank had provided one for her, it had been a disaster. 

_She knew this time, it would be different._

This was her home, shared with Jamie, her soulmate, and no one could change that. Repeating this over and over again in her head, she held Jamie’s hand tightly as they made their way inside.  

_Home, she repeated, thinking about American poet Robert Frost’ words:_

> _**Home is the place where, when you have to go there, they have to take you in.** _

The smell of wood and whiskey hanged in the air though it was a bit noisier than the last time she was here, everything was the same and it reassured Claire a bit. Every corner held a memory, warming Claire to the bones: the moment she met Jamie, the conversations in the kitchen, the taste of Jamie’s lips the first time they had kissed, their dancing, and their lovemaking. 

_Home and the promise of more memories to be made._

Jamie placed a reassuring kiss on her temple and smiled but before he could say a word, a dark-haired woman walked out of the kitchen

“Brother!” Her wide grin lasted approximatively two seconds as her eyes made their way to the lady standing next to her brother. 

She didn’t look anything like Jamie but there was something in her eyes, similar to her brother and Claire understood she was standing in front of the infamous Jenny Fraser Murray. She was tiny, quite gorgeous and seemed sweet but the look in her eyes was worth a thousand words. 

Jenny gave the woman next to her brother a good look, beautiful for sure, brown curls framing her pale face, whiskey eyes and pink cheeks, the other thing Jenny noticed was the absence of a bra and then…their linked hands.

“Aye, Jenny I’m home” He smiled, noticing her sister’s displeased look but not letting go of Claire’s hand.

“I see that. And who might this be?” She asked, not taking her eyes off Claire - who stood straight next to Jamie, not bringing her eyes down.  

“Oh, this is Claire” He smiled proudly, pausing before adding: “Claire Fraser, my wife.”

_Wife._

Jamie could see his sister’s eyes widen in shock and didn’t add anything to his statement to let her respond but she stayed silent for a bit, a palette of expression taking over her face.

After what felt like long minutes, Jenny Murray finally spoke, practically spitting out the words “Yer wife.”

“Aye, lass” He repeated, in a firm voice.

“What do ye mean yer wife, James Fraser?!!”

“I mean, Claire is my wife. I dinna know what else ye want me to tell you? We got marrit in London two days ago and now I’m bringing her back home” Jamie sounded relaxed like nothing was amiss, but Jenny was becoming redder by the second. 

Claire watched the scene and decided to say something, in that British accent of hers. “I know this is sudden but let us explain”

“Brother, I ken ye are trouble but you dinna need to bring a Sassenach trollop back home to prove it” Fuming, she glared up at his eyes.

“Ye will talk of my wife respectfully, Jenny!” Jamie was already starting to lose his temper,  and Claire had never seen him like this, it was as bad as she had imagined and it was only getting started.

“Ye go to London to get a wedding outfit and ye come back with a wife! A wife! Are ye out of yer mind?! Ye are supposed to be marrit in three weeks with Laoghaire and how do ye expect her to take the news? Did ye think of that?! Of course no ye dinna! Yer a fool!”

“Christ Jenny, will ye let us explain to ye first?”

“No” She stated, arm crossed, still furious “Ye and yer wife can go settle upstairs while I fetch Laoghaire and then we will have a conversation” 

Disappearing into the kitchen, Jenny mumbled some things in Gaelic Claire didn’t understand but very well knew were not agreeable remarks. 

Looking at her husband, Claire sighed “This is going to get a whole lot worse until it gets better, Jamie” 

“Aye, but at least we’re together,  _mo chride_ ” Enveloping her in a bear hug, Jamie held his wife close and kissed her head, smiling. 

Jenny was stubborn, like any Fraser but deep down, he knew she only wanted to see him happy and with time, she would understand.  

As for Laoghaire, Jamie was pretty sure she was going to yell…


End file.
